My Soul Mate
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *Warning there is going to be swearing. I don't own glee. I only own the plot and the character Lindsey(Emma).* I know him for years. He knows everything about me. Now that I'm out. Everything changed about him. He is someone different then I remembered. These see how much he remembers of me.
1. Chapter 1

I know him for years. He knows everything about me. Now that I'm out. Everything changed about him. He is someone different then I remembered. These see how much he remembers of me.

Hey my name Lindsey Heart. I'm a junior in high school. I'm a closed book at first but when you get on my good side I will start opening up. So I'm now going to McKinley for my last two years of school. After that I get to head home. I'm not really from Ohio. You will find more about that later. So I have to head to school is going to start and I want to see what is this school all about.

I walked there the front doors and headed straight to the office to get my schedule and everything. I got looks right when I drove in on my motorcycle. I ride a black 2010 Triumph Speedmaster. The office is a small thing. I walked right to an older women looking at a computer.

"Hey. My name is Emma Smith." I said. Yeah I know I said the wrong name. I only did that because I don't want people to know the real me. Why let people know who I am when I'm not staying here long.

"Yes. Our new student. Here is your schedule and your locker number and combo. Welcome to McKinley High." She said with a fake smile and went right back to typing at her computer. I walked out and started to look for my locker so I can put my helmet way. Okay my locker is 55. I looked at the numbers on the locker. I'm at the 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, and 55. Here we are locker 55 my locker. I looked around to see who is my locker buds are so call that is what some people says. I see this blond girl with a cheerleader outfit on. Great I'm next to a preppy cheerleader.

"Hi. My name is Brittany. What is your name?" Brittany said.

"Hey. I'm Emma." I said putting a fake smile on.

"Hey Emma. Do you sing?" She asked me.

"No. I don't sing." I said.

"Oh. Do you like to dance?" She asked.

"I'm not a dancer either." I said.

"Oh okay. I just thought you would like to join New Direction." She said.

"Oh that loser glee club." I said.  
"We are not losers. You're mean." She said.

"Thanks. I have been working on that for a while now." I said giving her a smirk. Then I grabbed my books and walked away from her. Here the thing I love to sing and dance and I once was in a glee club at one of my old schools. But I don't want to do it again. I have my reasons. I walked down the hall looking for my class. I keep getting more looks. I don't care. I'm a mystery to them. I bet they are wondering a girl like me wants to come to a school like this.

I keep walking and then I heard the bell ring. I meant class is starting. I was so lost. Everyone was running to get to class before the second bell. Then this tall guy ran right into me almost knocking me down.  
"Watch where you are going." I said now annoyed.

"Sorry. My fault." He said.

"Your new aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Emma." I said.

"Finn." He said handing his hand out. I shake it.

"Well Finn. Do you know where Mr. Shuester's Spanish class is?" I asked knowing no one else will help me.

"Yeah. That is where I'm heading now. So follow me." He said and we started to walk down the hallway. We walked in silent. Then we heard the bell rang when we walked into the class.

"Late Finn." A teacher with curly hair said.

"Sorry . Was helping Emma here?" Finn said standing next to me.

"Okay. I will let it pass this time. Go take your seat." He told Finn.

"Thanks ." Finn said taking a seat next to a blond boy.

"Welcome to McKinley Emma. My name is but everyone calls me . You can go take a seat where ever you find an empty one." He said with a smile on his face. I walked a way to find a seat.

"There a seat right behind me open." Finn said pointing to the seat next a short brunette girl.

"Thanks." I said to him and took the seat.

"Buenos días clase. (Good morning class.)" said to the class.

"¡Hola.(hi)" The class said back.

"Bienvenidos a la clase de español. (Welcome to spanish class.)" He said. The rest of class talked and telling us what we are going to do the year.

"Okay guys. You have a couple of minutes left so you guys can talk." said.

"Emma. This is Rachel and Sam. Guys this is Emma. She is new here." Finn said turning around to look at me and pointing at the blond boy by him and the brunette next to me.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said with another fake smile on my face.

"So Emma, where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Here and there." I said.

"Oh so you travel a lot. Have you ever been to New York City? That is where I'm going to end up one day." Rachel said.

"Yeah. I have. It's a big city." I said.

"That's cool." Finn said.

"So Emma. Do you sing?" Rachel asked.

"No. Let me guess you guys are from New Direction too." I said looking at them.

"Yes. How did you figure that out?" Finn asked.

"One of your members already tried. Sorry guys but no thank-you." I said. Just in time the bell ringed and I grabbed my bag and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma. Wait up!" Finn said running after me.

"What?" I said.

"I think I could help you find your other classes." He said a bit scare.

"Oh. I'm sorry for yell then." I said.

"It's cool." He said. Then I handed him my schedule and he showed me the way. I don't have class with any more. Looks like this will be fun.

"You take this hallway and the class should be on your right." He said.

"Thanks. See you around." I said.

"Yeah see you around. Oh yeah. I thought because you are new and don't have nowhere to sit at lunch. That you can sit with me and my friends. This is not me asking you to join glee. I just thought it would be easier to sit with people you already know." He said.

"Sure. But I'm still not joining." I told him.

"Okay. Meet me where I almost ran you over." He said.

"Sure." I said laughing. Then we said bye and went our own way. I walked into class to see him. Then he was talking a cheerleader like always go for the easy ones. I think I'm the only one that gave him a challenge. I walked to the teacher.

"Hey I'm Emma." I said to her.

"Hi Emma. I'm Ms. Bun. Go take a seat anywhere." She said not even cracking a smile. Wow she is so dry that a desert has more water than her. I took a seat all the way in the back so I don't have to get called.

"Okay class. Go take a seat. Time to start." She said still not cracking a smile. What was she born that way or did she even have a smile. Then everyone took a seat and of course he had to pick a seat by me.

"Hey Puck." He said to me.

"Emma." I said trying not to make eye contact.

"So your new here." He said.

"Yeah. I am. So what." I said.

"Feisty. I like feisty." He said.

"Okay. Here how it's going to go. I going to listen to what we are learning so I can get out of here quitter and you are going to shut up." I said now ignoring him. The rest of the class he just glanced at me. The class went by slow.

"Okay. Class is almost over. You guys can talk but quietly." Ms. Bun said.

"So feisty. Let me give a grand tour of this school." Puck said.

"I rather eat dirty." I said now walking to the front to get out quicker but of course he is right behind me.

"Oh come on. A girl as gorgeous as you needs someone to show her around. Please take my offer." He said now trying to turn the charm on. But what he doesn't know that I know all of his treats.

"Only in your dreams." I said. Now got lost in the crowd in front of the door.

"Hey man what was at all about?" I heard one of his friends ask. I just smiled to myself. He didn't recognize me at all. Maybe because I cut my hair short to a pixie cut and dyed it red. I also covered all my tattoos even the one on the back of my neck. Then the bell ringed. Lunch is almost here. I looked at my schedule and realize there are eight blocks to a whole school day.

* * *

What do guys think going to happen the rest of the day go by?

Do you think Puck is going to recognize her?

Thanks for reading. Please comment, follow, favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Now I have a free block. I don't know what to fill it up with. I might just go hang out in the auditorium. I like being some where there is a stage. So I started to look for it and I heard someone singing. I started to walk to it to see Rachel. She is on the stage look like practicing a song. She got done and I started to clap. She was really good.

"Oh Emma. It's only you." She said.

"Yeah only me. I have a free block so I'm just looking around and I heard you sing. You're really good." I told her.

"Awe. Thank-you. That's why I'm glee's female vocal. I'm also co-leader with Finn." She said.

"Oh. That's cool." I said.

"Hey as any one gave you a tour of the school yet?" She asked.

"No. Not yet. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Come on. I will be the one to give you a tour." She said.

"Thanks. But you don't have to." I told her.

"I know but I want to." She said grabbing her bag. Then we left the auditorium. She started to tell me what is where and quicker ways to get there. She also told me her about slushies. I remember Puck telling me about those. He said that they are not fun to get in your face. Then the bell ringed and I said good-bye to her and headed off. So I looked at my schedule to see what my next class is and I see that I have gym. One of my favorite classes. So I walked to the gym and saw the teacher and went up to her.

"Hey I'm Emma. So where do I get my uniform and locker combo?" I asked her.

"You have to try out first to get a uniform." She said.

"No. I don't. It's a free country and last time I checked that gym class is monitory." I told her. Then she turned around.

"You think I'm your gym teacher. No. I'm Couch Sue Sylvester. I'm the couch for the Cheerios." She said.

"Oh. Then bye." I said walking away. I walked to the changing rooms and finally meet my teacher. She is a sweet woman. She gave me everything I needed. Then I got changed and headed to the gym. I saw Sylvester still there. Why do I know that name? I heard of it before this. Oh right Puck told me about her. When we were not agreeing he would tell me about glee and everyone at his school and his family. I started to stretch. Then Sylvester came up to me.

"I want you on my Cheerios team. You are very flexible. You will be a great on the team." She said.

"No. I don't cheer and I don't wear those ugly uniforms." I told her and walked away. I know people say she is scary. But here the thing I saw scarier things then her under my bed. Time went by fast for gym. I happy it did. I hate playing sports with girls. Some of them just stud there and did nothing and they get still get their points for the day really. I wish I was allowed to play because at less I would have a good game. I'm so happy. Lunch is finally here. I went and got changed to meet Finn where he almost ran me over.

I got to the spot and waited for Finn. I got more looks and whispers by people walking by but I don't care. Then this weird kid came up to me.

"Can I ask you a few questions for my blog?" This with a fro asked me.

"No. Who are you any ways?" I said.

"Jacob Ben Israel. So are the rumors true about you?" He said.

"No. Just leave me alone." I told him started to walk away.

"Then why are so secret about your life? Who are you really?" He asked me.

"Leave her alone. Jewfro." Puck said coming down the hallway. I smiled to myself when I saw him.

"Puck. Any comments on the new girl Emma?" He asked him.

"What don't you get of leave?" He said. The Jacob looked at him and looked at me. Then he ran a way. Then he comes Finn walking down the hallway.

"Hey Puck. What's up?" Finn asked him.

"Nothing just getting Jewfro way from Emma here." He said.

"Oh was he bothering you?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah. What's his problem?" I asked.

"Nobody knows. Be happy you're not Rachel." Puck said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He as this huge crush on her and will never leave her alone. We had to beat him up a couple of time for it." He said. Okay then if he the stocker of the school. He is soon going to regret meeting me.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. So do you need to go to your locker?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I need to put books away." I told him. We walked to my locker that is not that far. I opened it up and put my books away and got my next set of books. I closed my locker and all three of us walked to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys it took so long to update. But here it is. It is a short one. Only because I have a bad case of writers block. Any ways hope you enjoy.

* * *

We walked to lunch in silent. Then we got our food. Then I followed the guys to the table. Puck sat by Finn. Finn sat by Rachel. Rachel sat by Kurt and Mercedes. Then Brittany, Santana, and Quinn sat by each other. By them was Mike and Tina. Sam, Rory, and Joe we're sitting by each other. Last it was Artie and Sugar with Blaine. I pulled up a chair by Blaine.

"Hey guys. This is the new girl Emma." Finn said. Everyone smiled and said hi.

"Emma. That is Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Rory, Joe, Blaine, Artie, and Sugar. You remember Rachel and Sam. You already know Puck." He said pointing to everyone. But the truth is I know who everyone is. I also know about their past in glee club except for Rory, Joe, and Sugar. I don't know much on them. But as time go by I will know more.

"You!" Brittany said pointing at me.

"Me." I said trying to be funny. But it didn't work. Everyone looked at me weird.

"What about her Britt?" Santana asked.

"We already met. We are locker neighbors. Aren't we?" I said giving her a look not to say anything about what I said earlier.

"Yeah." She said. I sighed to myself. Happy she didn't say what I said earlier today.

"So Emma. How are you liking McKinley so far?" Mike asked me.

"It's alright. So far." I told him.

"Just a heads up. If you want to be cool and not get slushied. You should not sit with us or talk to us." Artie said.

"I really don't care what people think of me. Also if any one wants to dump anything on me. They would regret they ever meet me." I told him.

"Don't say I warned you." He said.

"Ignore him. He is just being silly." Mercedes said.

"Yeah. You have a good chances you won't be slushied." Kurt said.

"Okay thanks for telling me that." I said. The rest of lunch they asked questions about my past schools and my past. I gave the same story I give everyone. I move a lot. So the bell ranged and I was heading to is math. I hate math and math hate me. I asked them if they know where the math room is. I find out that I have math with Quinn, Artie, and Blaine. So we walked to math together.

Math took for ever to get done with. But it's block six and I have nothing for that block so I just going to wonder the hallways. If any one asked me what I'm doing. I will tell them I learned the schools hallways and where my classes are because I'm new here. Everyone I hang out with is in glee club now. They are all trying to get me in glee club. Also Quinn try me to try out for cheer leading. I love to dance and everything but I don't have best school spirit. That is want I told her. I going to go look around for a while and see way some of these hallways take me.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please comment, follow, favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Readers sorry for a long wait. But here you go. Sorry for a short one too.

* * *

I walked around the whole block looking around. Then I headed to history class. I find out that I have Tina, Sugar, Rory, and Mike. I asked Tina and Sugar why are they in the same class as me. They are really smart. They are a year younger than me. The rest of the day went by fast.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day. I went to my locker to get my helmet. I got to my locker and got my helmet. I closed it and left to get out of there quick. I walked out to see a group of football players around my bike.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at them. They all jumped backwards. Some of them looked at me.

"Just looking. This is your bike." A guy said looking.

"Yeah. It's my bike." I said.

"Cool. What type is it?" A guy voice said. I know that voice.

"Oh Mike. It is a black 2010 Triumph Speedmaster." I said looking at him.

"Nice." Mike said.

"That's a nice bike feisty." Puck said.

"My name is not feisty. You are such a pig. Now if you meat heads don't mind. Get out of my way!" I said now on my bike backing out. They looked at me mad and got out of my way. I headed to the motel I'm staying at for now. This is the only motel that let me stay. I pay avenues. They are also the cheap. I walked past the front office. I walked to my appartement. I hearing yelling in the appartement next to me. I'm use to hearing yelling. I walked into my appartement and worked on my homework. Then my cellphone went off. I looked at it said Noah Puckerman with his picture. I pressed ignored. I don't want to talk to him. He must have found out that I'm out. But how did he find out?

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Follow, Favorite, Comment.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally got my homework done. Puck has called me ten times and texted me like twenty times. I ignored and deleted them all. I don't want to talk to him. I got the newspaper out and looked at it. I always read the newspaper always. I like to know what is going on in the world. I mostly want to know what is going on in the war. What people don't know is that I have a soldier in the war. He is like my brother.

No more about that. You will learn more about that later. I got a phone call and I looked at it thinking it was Puck but it wasn't. It was my friend Star. I picked it up.

"Hey Star." I said.

"Hey girl." She said.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. We miss you." She said.

"I miss you guys too." I told her.

"So how is it where you are at? Where are you any ways?" She asked.

"Oh forgot to tell you. Shorty sent me to Limo, Ohio. As Puck's home place. Good for now. He hasn't found out yet that I'm here." I told her.

"Really. Does he know you are out?" She asked.

"Yeah. Somehow. He has been calling and texting me. But I been ignoring him." I said.

"Looks like he didn't get the hint yet." She said to me.

"Yeah. So how is everyone?" I asked.

"Their good. The guys are counting down the days until you come back to us." She told me.

"Really?" I said trying not to cry.

"Yeah. Hey did you get our letters when you were in there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I loved them." I said.

"Cool. So where are you at now?" She asked concerned.

"A cheap motel." I told her.

"Oh. Do they know your real age and name?" She asked.

"The age yes. The name no. Here I go by Emma Smith." I told her.

"Nice. Any one giving you problems yet?" She asked.

"No. But I can't fight or I'm back to juvie and could never come home." I told her.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah. That was the deal I made with Shorty. No fighting and stay in Limo, Ohio for the rest of my high school. Then I can come home. But if I do get in trouble my butt is back in juvie. Also no home." I told her.

"Then you better behave for us." She told me.

"I will try." I told her.

"Hey I have to go. I work tonight and have to go get ready. Behave! Miss you. Love you girl." She said.

"Miss you. Love you. I will try. Give my love to everyone. Bye. I said then hanging up the phone. I plop down on the bed trying not to cry. I miss them so much. I open a small box with pictures and letters and started to look though them. Lindsey remember these years are going by fast then you will be home soon then you know.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up still with yesterday clothes on. I must of fallen asleep. I must have been dead tired because I don't remember going to sleep. I got up and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I went out to check for mail. I went to the front office.

"Morning." The front desk man said.

"Morning." I said.

"Do you have your money for this week?" He asked.

"No. I will pay you soon." I said.

"You said that last time and you payed me five days late." He said.

"Yes I know but I don't have the money. I will pay you when I get the money." I said.

"No. No money. No room. Go pack your things and get out." He said.

"What? I been here a lot. You know me." I said.

"I give you an hour. Then I want you out and I want your key." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. He just looked at me with a straight face with no emotions at all. I left the front office and head to my room. I packed everything and I dropped my key off at the front. Then I left.

Where do I go? Who will let a misphite like me stay with them? I just rode and I let my bike me any way. I find myself in front of McKinley. Why am I here? It's Saturday. There will be no one here. I was just about to ride off. Then I heard someone footsteps.

"Emma. Is that you?" The voice said.

"Yes." I said turning around to see…..


End file.
